PANI PONI Love Story
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The love story between Miyako Uehara & Sayaka Suzuki. This also contains hurtful moments and the usual PANI PONI gags. Rated M for blood, a bit of violence, sexual situations, & pretty harsh language; see disclaimer for more, and please R & R.


**PANI PONI Love**

**By Miz-K Takase**

_Disclaimer_: This story I wrote is from Paniponi Dash (which I do not own, by the way), and it is a story focusing on Miyako & #6. But, the story is actually a XXX rated thing, except I don't do things in an X-rated mannerism, like the F & S words, the nudity, and the sexual situations you see in most Porn sites.

Trust me. The fan fic you're about to read may contain our 2 heroines.

Enjoy, and please read wisely.

* * *

Another typical day in Momotsuki Academy…

In class 2-C, Becky was doing her homeroom as usual. Each student were doing their schoolwork, with Miyako frantically trying to finish; Rei was looking out the window, Kurumi, who is a bit transparent, does nothing, Himeko is sleeping, #6 is watching on writing the notes, and God knows what Ichijo is doing.

Minutes later, #6 was handed a note by Kurumi.

"Hey, #6," Kurumi said silently, "This is for you; no questions asked."

#6 gets the note, which in reality is a picture of Miyako, in a seductive pose, in her pajamas. #6 began to blush, as Himeko wakes up.

"What is that?" Himeko asked, "I wanna see!"

#6 moved the note away, but to no avail; Becky turns around after Himeko's outburst.

"Himeko, what do you think you're doing?" She shouted, "Get back to your side!"

"MAHO! I wanna see #6's note!" Himeko said, as the class heard in shock.

Becky got down from her stand, and went by the desks.

"#6, let me see that," she said as she tried to look.

#6 didn't say anything, but put the picture in her uniform.

"That's disgusting!" Becky shouted.

Ichijo popped up and said, "She must have a secret."

"Secret?" Becky asked.

Ichijo then said nothing, and pointed at Mesousa. Mesousa started to shake in fear, as Ichijo stared at him very blank.

"She's definitely a screwball," Becky said in much disdain.

"Leave #6 alone!" Miyako shouted.

"You said something, Bookworm?" Becky said to Miyako.

"I just gave her a note saying that she and I would meet after school for a study session," she said, ignoring the 'Bookworm' remark.

Becky gives up and says to #6, "As long as you two can tell me, I'll be glad to help you out."

Rei looks at Miyako, only to find she is blushing.

"Is she embarrassed?" Rei thought.

After school, Miyako arrives in the classroom, and sees #6 all alone. #6 smiles, but then worries about Miyako's picture.

"Why did you give me a picture of you?" #6 asked, "You know I'm not of the girl-on-girl action type of the year."

Miyako then sat on the desk, and said to #6, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you this to remind us of how much we have been together in the classroom as friends."

Miyako blushed, and #6 blushed as well.

"Is there a reason why?" #6 asked.

Miyako grabs #6's head and pushed it towards her. She then kissed #6, leaving her in shock. #6 stopped for a moment and cried out, "What are you doing???"

"I can't help it, Sayaka," Miyako said, in embarrassment, "Ichijo is too crazy, Rei's a bitch, Himeko's an idiot, but you… you're special. And that's the only reason why I did that. I… I don't want it to affect us, but… I think I'm in love with you, Sayaka."

#6 turned beet red in surprise, and she began to tear up.

"Miyako…"

"We'll be okay, Sayaka. There's no one here right now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll show you that I'm sure."

Miyako & #6 then kissed again, and then made out on Becky's desk. They started to feel up each other at certain moments. As Miyako cups up #6's chest, Sayaka starts to moan. Miyako took off her green cardigan and yellow uniform, leaving only her pink bra, and hugged #6. She then took off #6's uniform and ribbons, leaving only her lingerie, and continued to make out. As Miyako threw #6's uniform to the floor, the picture #6 had drifted to the bottom of Rei's desk.

The two continued on for 3 hours.

The next day, #6 & Miyako continued to do their studies, but were exhausted. Rei started to look puzzled.

"What's wrong with them?" Rei thought.

At the classroom, Rei, Ichijo, Kurumi, & Himeko were the only ones in the classroom. Kurumi was thinking where Sayaka and Miyako went.

"Maybe they escaped," Ichijo said out of nowhere.

"Ridiculous," Rei said, "There's no way 2 students went truant."

"Good thinking, Colonel," Ichijo said cheerfully.

"Why do I even bother asking you?"

"Maybe Miyako & #6 are study buddies!" Himeko shouted.

"HUH?"

"Maybe Miyako's big forehead got SO smart, she'd recruited #6 to help her get to a better school! NO!!! No I don't want Miyako gone! She's probably at the Library making some study notes! I want some study notes, too! That would be OMEGA awesome!!!"

"Uh, Himeko," Rei asked, "Have you been breathing through Miss Igarashi's exhaust fumes again?"

Kurumi then asked, "Then, what were they doing?"

Ichijo pointed at a piece of paper by her desk. Rei looked at the paper and picked it up.

"I did remember Miyako giving #6 a note. But what did it say?"

Rei looked at the picture, and sneered.

"So, _that's _it," Rei said.

"What? What is it?" Kurumi asked.

"We should have a word with #6."

Ichijo then pulled out a cord with a car battery attached to it and said menacingly, "Then if we don't have the answer, we'll _make_ her talk."

"GET HER OUTTA HERE!" Rei shouted.

Ichijo was carried away by Kurumi & Himeko.

Meanwhile, at the vending machines, Mesousa was about to get a drink, when he heard a sound of moaning; or rather 2 faint moanings. He sees Lord Cat by the machine, and asked if he wasn't inside.

"Someone took my place, meow!"

"So, if it isn't you, then who's in there?

Mesousa peeked inside and sees #6 & Miyako making out. Mesousa started to scream, but Lord Cat covers his mouth.

"Be quiet. Let's let nature run its course, meow."

He then gave Mesousa a can of juice.

"It's body heat, meow."

"I don't get it."

Lord Cat then turns to the vending machine.

"Get a room, Meow!"

Later at lunch, Miyako was eating as Kurumi & Ichijo start to question her.

"What do you want" Miyako asked.

"What is it with you & #6, Miyako?" Kurumi asked, but Miyako didn't answer.

Ichijo holds up a rose.

"Would you give this to your head mistress?" She asked politely.

"You… I don't understand."

Kurumi then asked again, but Miyako then shouted, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN IT!!!"

Kurumi starts to shake a bit; while Ichijo does nothing in particular.

"Was it something I said?" Kurumi said with tears in her eyes.

She leaves to the Rabbit Hutch, while Ichijo then says to Miyako, "Rei knows something you don't know."

Miyako heard the shock and jumped up from her seat.

Rei spots #6 at the hallway and holds up a picture of Miyako. #6 starts to grow scared.

"Busted!" Rei said smugly, "Explain this 'note' Miyako gave you."

#6 tried to speak, but couldn't utter a word. Himeko hugged #6, and started to cry.

"HOW COULD YOU, SAYAKA? How could you be so mean?"

"I didn't do anything to hurt you, Himeko!" #6 said.

Rei then puts the picture in her pocket and said, "Well, all I am saying is, you better stop having this affair with the Bookworm."

"But, you don't understand!" #6 said, "So what if she loves me, she thinks I'm the perfect girl of the year!"

"That's no excuse! One of these days you might get caught and be suspended… or worse."

"MAHO~RON! I KNEW IT! #6 _is _attracted to girls!" Himeko cried out in happiness.

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rei asked.

#6 said nothing.

Rei then said, "For what it is worth, if this continues, I'm telling Becky."

#6 stood in shock over Rei's attempted blackmail.

"Please! I beg of you!" #6 said, "Don't tell on her."

Miyako then rushes in all frantic.

"Rei! What the hell are you doing?"

"Blackmail. If you and #6 cannot stop your rumored '_Carnal Pleasures_', then Becky will see it like it is."

Himeko stares at Miyako's forehead, "That's right! You're being naughty, Miyako!"

"Look at my eyes, you cowlick idiot!" Miyako shouted.

"Miyako, it's okay," #6 said, "We can tell them… if we want to."

Miyako approaches #6 and said, "Sayaka, you just don't get it, do you?"

Ichijo comes in. She asked what's going on, as explains everything.

"Don't you see? Those guys are there as friends. But when you came along with your nice girl act, it really gets me. I never knew you were cute when you were all embarrassed, but seeing you here right now, about to be caught, I cannot lose you, Sayaka Suzuki!"

"Is this going anywhere?" Rei asked.

Miyako turns to Rei and shouted, "I don't care if you even tell on Becky! I love #6! I admit it, damn it!"

Miyako then kisses #6. All the girls stood in shock. The two stopped kissing and left the hallway.

"Let's go, #6!"

"You're making a big mistake! There's a rule about making out!" Rei yelled.

Rei clutched her fist and continued, "FINE!!! BE THAT WAY, YOU LESBIANS!!!"

Ichijo & Himeko look on, as Ichijo asked, "Did I miss something?"

Meanwhile, at the Rabbit Hutch, Kurumi was sitting in a position as usual, crying.

Mesousa then tugs Kurumi's shirt.

"What's wrong, Kurumi?" He asked.

"What is wrong with Miyako?" She said in tears, "All I did was ask her about her & #6."

Mesousa then said, with very little confidence, "Well, there is something I should tell you about them."

As Mesousa explained what he saw earlier, Kurumi let out a scream, **"WHAAAAAAAAAAT???"**

Miyako & #6 were walking home together; Miyako apologized to her for what happened earlier today.

"It's okay. This thing happened before."

"I know, Sayaka. But I think maybe we'll meet after school, but from outside the building."

"But I'm worried that Rei & the others we'll tell on us."

"Oh, don't worry. Becky's too young for all this."

#6 holds Miyako's arm and said, "Oh, Miyako, you're the girlfriend of the year."

"I sure am," Miyako said.

"Do you want to sleep over for a couple of days?" #6 asked.

Miyako nodded as they walked over to #6's house to spend the night.

Later that night, Miyako & #6 were in their pajamas, about to go to bed; they were in #6's bed. Miyako stroked #6's long blue hair and kissed her. They both made out in bed with #6 saying, "I love you, Miyako."

Both girls began to giggle as they draped the covers over their heads. They continued to make out until they went to sleep.

The following day…

"What the hell are you talking about, Bully?" Becky said to Rei.

Rei told everything to Becky, but it seems the teacher does not believe her at all.

"I'm serious!" She yelled, "Miyako is having a girl crush on #6. She hasn't insulted me in days, or rather, she hasn't said about being a bookworm."

Becky started to grow angry, "Do not lump me into your lies again!"

Rei gets a bit angry and shouted, "Listen, you little kid! What do you want from me? Can't you see I'm in a bit of a dilemma in our school?"

"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE KID!!!"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Listen, if you want me to report this, I need proof of it! But for now, you are starting to tick your teacher off!"

Rei started to get angry. She then glow a powerful aura and spewed an eye from her hand. The sight of the scary eye causes Becky to hide in the curtains. She started to cry.

"Damn it!" Becky shouted, "I'm a teacher!"

Rei pulls off the sticker and said in much sadness, "It's not even funny anymore. What happened to the Miyako Uehara I know?"

Himeko came to comfort Becky, as Rei leaves.

Rei was walking in the hallway, thinking about Miyako & #6.

"Proof?" She said out loud, "Proof?! She wants proof? She'll be sorry she messed with me."

Rei stops and remembers someone who can deliver proof: Hibiki Watanuki of 2-B.

"So, you want any source on Miyako & Sayaka, right?"

"All I know is it's not admiration; it's love!"

"I've already taken care of it."

Watanuki gives the report sheets to Rei. She also told her that if word of the school ever finds out about this Yuri moment, Miyako & #6 could be gone from Momotsuki Academy.

Rei learned about the possible consequences and returned to Becky.

"So, Watanuki knows everything. Maybe I should've listened to you Rei," Becky said, while reading the papers.

"But isn't same sex dating illegal?" Kurumi said.

"But isn't it bad, though, that Miyako had feelings for #6?" Becky asked, ignoring Kurumi.

"What about Watanuki's helpers, Akira & Yuzuko?" Rei asked.

Ichijo replied, "No dice."

Himeko then added, "Maybe those Kashiwagi twins! They must be very beautiful!"

"What's that have to do with this problem?" Kurumi asked, but was ignored again.

"Well, for what it is worth, we are gonna have to break them apart." Rei declared.

Ichijo added, "The honor of Japan is at your hand, Miss Saddle-Soap Queen."

"I don't get it."

Rei signals Himeko & Kurumi to remove Ichijo. She gets dragged off.

"Now wait just a minute!" Becky shouted, "I'm not gonna let a thing like this get shattered!"

All the girls were shocked.

Becky continued, "So what if Miyako loves #6, it doesn't make her a bad person. What's the harm of it?"

Becky's words were heartfelt, but were also true. The next day, Miyako's test scores came in…

She got a 0.

#6 had the same thing.

"Have you two have gone making out again?"

Miyako & #6 were in disenchantment, "Yes, Miss Miyamoto."

The two were sentenced to Supplementary Classes after school. The two, along with Kurumi & Himeko were there.

Himeko then said, "You two lovebirds deserve each other! Let's celebrate your newfound love with crab!"

"Himeko, leave them alone," Kurumi said, "Would you be so loud?"

A piece of chalk hits Himeko on the head.

"You two, be quiet!" Becky called to Himeko, who then turned to Miyako.

"Miyako, #6, I never thought you'd be in this predicament. What have you to say about your low scores?"

"I'm sorry. I feel like a disappointment of the year."

"I guess I was too busy, I forgot I had Finals."

Becky then scolded, "Well, you'll be lucky I won't see you again! Now, shape up! The last thing I wanna see is a future going down the crapper! The next time you have a 0 again, it's detention for both of you!"

Miyako let out a growl.

She & #6 looked at each other in disbelief. They've realized that all this time, they'd forget they had finals.

After School, Miyako said to #6, "If we wanna shape up, we have to have our relationship balanced."

"I agree," #6 said, "We'll study first, and then make out afterwards."

"Great idea," Miyako agreed.

Just then, Rei showed up and said, "You two lovebirds. Why have you become so different?"

Rei had tears in her eyes, feeling like she's been upset.

"Is there a reason why you little brats have ruined our landscape of this class?"

"Rei, please. Calm down."

Rei then spoke to Miyako, "Tell me, why have you changed, Bookworm?"

"I've not changed; and don't call me a worm!" Miyako yelled.

Rei then pointed a gun at Miyako.

"You make me sick," Rei shouted as she started to tear up.

"What have you got against me?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

#6 then runs into Rei, attempting to pull the gun out of her hand.

Rei & #6 struggled to get the gun, but…

**BANG!**

Rei stops seeing #6 falling to the ground. She was bleeding from the chest area. Miyako started to cry as she sees #6 to the ground.

"SAYAKA!!!" She cried.

Rei then began to laugh, "I didn't even touch the trigger. I must say she must've got what she deserved."

Miyako slaps Rei, "You bitch! You killed Sayaka! I hate you!!!"

Rei started giggle a bit and said, "She was a fool. If it were Kurumi, we'd be unenthusiastically challenged."

#6 gets up weakly and said, "How could you, Rei? You're a meanie of the year."

Miyako hugged #6, who's still in pain. Rei looks on in surprise.

"Impossible! You were shot!"

"I was, but Miyako gave me this pendant when we went to the fair last week."

#6 showed the pendant she won from Miyako, nearly pierced by a bullet. Miyako then started to tear up.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I thought I would never see you again." She said.

Rei dropped her gun and said, "Miyako…"

She then shouted, "Why do you love that puritan???"

Miyako replied, "Just because…"

#6 then covers Miyako's mouth and said, "Don't say another word. Take me to the hospital to fix my gunshot."

Miyako carries #6 on her back and called to Rei, "This isn't over, you heartless bitch!"

Rei, with tears rolling down her cheek, then called out to Miyako, as she left, "You don't love her! _I_ do! I Love you… Miyako!!!"

Miyako & #6 disappeared through the night.

Rei feel to her knees, and began to cry.

The next week, Miyako & #6 did well on their Finals. Rei came by, and apologized to both girls. Miyako forgave her, even though Becky scolded her for using a gun at her fellow students.

"It's okay. Forget it. You didn't mean to." Miyako said.

"Will you come with us to plan for the Summer Festival?" #6 asked.

"I can't," Rei replied, "Becky told my parents about it, and I'm working for the Chinese Place for a long while. That means I cannot hang with you guys."

"Oh? You've been grounded?" #6 asked.

Rei nodded.

Miyako added, "Serves you right, though; pointing a gun at us."

Rei then asked, "If I am free again, will I come with you guys soon?"

"Anytime. We're all friends," #6 answered.

Miyako then said to Rei, "One thing, what you said about me was true, right?"

Rei said nothing and smiled.

"Maybe one day, you'll figure it out."

She left to go home, as #6 & Miyako walked home hand-to-hand.

Months later, in a cold December weather, they agreed to go out together on New Year's Eve. Miyako said she needs to speak to her alone.

Everyone from Class 2-C came, even Ichijo. Rei showed up and said to Miyako, "Good to see you again, bookworm."

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Miyako yelled.

Both Rei & Miyako laughed and hugged each other.

"Some things never change," Ichijo said.

Mesousa looked up and asked, "What is going on?"

Lord Cat sneaks up behind him and said, "Happy New Year, Meow."

Lord Cat grabs Mesousa's paw and pulled him away.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Mesousa was rocketed up in the air as the fireworks go off; Mesousa exploded in the middle of the pyrotechnics. The people started to sing "Auld Lane Syne". Everyone was indeed celebrating a new year.

Meanwhile, #6 & Miyako kissed each other from a private area. But then, Miyako stopped to tell #6 about something.

"Sayaka, these past few months were amazing, but I have to tell you something from off of my chest."

Miyako was about to say it, but #6 interrupts her, "Let's break up."

Miyako gasped and asked, "What? That's what I was gonna say, damn it!"

#6 held Miyako's hand and said, "I understand how you feel; but a girl cannot live this weird romance anymore. Becky was right about 3 months ago. We should be looking out for our future, not for our romantic fantasies. From now on, let's worry about ourselves."

"You do realize that we have to forget everything from the past months, right?" Miyako said.

"We will…" #6 replied, "But, we'll still be friends."

Miyako let out a sigh, "You certainly are a good girl of the year."

"HEY! That's my line!" #6 shouted.

They both giggled, and gave each other a kiss goodbye.

"We'll still meet again… #6, which is what I should call you again."

"Of course we will; we're in the same class."

After that, #6 walked away. She stops and bows at Miyako, and turns back. Miyako looks on as she sees her friend leave, as the snow begins to fall. She let out a smile and said:

_"Thank you, Sayaka."_


End file.
